


Then you can tell me goodbye

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Break Up, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Heartbreak, Motorcycles, Plans For The Future, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie & Serena have broken up...for now





	Then you can tell me goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from 'Then you can tell me goodbye' from the Joss Stone version

**Then:**

It was inconceivable that they could imagine their lives without each other. As co-leads, as friends and as lovers.

****

**_Kiss me each morning, for a million years_ **

****

They couldn’t believe they got to kiss each other every day that they saw each other. In the office, on the sofa, in the car. It seemed so natural.

**_  
Hold me each evening, by your side_ **

****

It wasn’t always possible to co-ordinate evenings but when they could, it was heaven to curl up on the sofa with the need for nothing but each other.

**_  
Tell me you love me, for a million years_ **

****

It was in the way she left notes, pastries, carried her bag for her. Opening doors and sneaking presents in drawers, quick massages and long lingering looks.

****

**_Sweeten my coffee, with a morning kiss_ **

****

They loved their morning coffee. Especially when it was picked up just for them. A brush of fingers and a thank you signalled in their eyes. Mornings off were a revelation, one big fluffy cloud of comfort.

**_  
Soften my dreams, with your sigh_ **

****

Sometimes one tossed and turned, sometimes it was the other. All was forgiven in the morning light.

 

**At the time:**

Everything had changed and not for the better. Long distance had become a murky filter.

**_  
And then if it don't work out_ **

**_  
_** They hated the thought of not being together, if only to exclaim about each other to enquiring strangers. But they both feared that one day, it would end.

**_  
Then you can tell me goodbye_ **

****

After all was said and done, they had to finally face that…that moment was finally here.

****

**_If you must go, I won't grieve_ **

****

Salute and smile because that’s when the heart breaks the hardest. Dance now and cry later because there was never a good time to say goodbye.

**_  
Just wait a life-time before you leave, please_ **

****

Was that their lifetime together? How could it have been so short?

****

**_Then if you must go, I won't tell you "no"_ **

****

What kind of different animals were they that they couldn’t make this work? But for now, it was time.

**_  
Just so we can say that we tried_ **

****

They did. They really did. But it wasn’t enough. Not then.

 

**Now:**

‘Ready?’

‘Engine is growling, I say let’s go.’

Serena put on the helmet and straddled the bike. Clasping her arms around Bernie’s waist, she looked up at the last time she would see this godforsaken hospital and its corridors of death.

‘Drive’ she said.

Bernie flipped down her visor and did. Off they went, finally free to be their own eagles and build their nest far away from here. They weren’t different animals after all. But now, at nearly 60, it was about time.


End file.
